Soeurs
by Mikipeach
Summary: "Elsa ! Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige !" Pendant longtemps sa voix avait résonné devant la porte, pendant longtemps elle avait souhaité oublier ses peurs pour ouvrir cette porte qui l'empêchait de faire de nouveau du mal à Anna. N'y avait-il plus d'espoir de recréer le lien qu'elles avaient toujours eu et qui s'était brisé ? (recueil sur la relation sororale Anna/Elsa) 3/4
1. Anna

Voici un petit recueil qui sera en quatre parties sur la relation entre Anna et Elsa. Voilà depuis une semaine que cette relation et ses héroïnes accaparent mes pensées. Alors après avoir d'abord voulu faire un OS, j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un recueil où chaque partie alternera sur le point de vue d'une des sœurs.

Pour cette première partie je vous conseille de vous écouter : _Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_ ou _Do you wanna build a snowman ? _de la soundtrack du film.

.

* * *

_**Sœurs**_

_Anna_

* * *

.

Combien de fois sa voix avait-elle pépié sur le pas de la porte ? Combien de fois avait-elle laissé sa menotte glisser sur le bois, toquant le code secret pour annoncer sa présence à sa sœur ? Combien de fois lui avait-elle demandé de construire avec elle un bonhomme de neige ?

Joyeuse. Joueuse. Curieuse. Inquiète. Suppliante. Triste.

Sa voix était passée par tous les tons possibles et inimaginables mais la porte était toujours restée résolument close.

—Elsa ! Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige !

Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle venait toujours lui demander d'entreprendre la construction d'un bonhomme de neige alors que les bourgeons éclataient sur les branches en une myriade de couleurs, ou que le soleil éclairait les paysages verdoyant fleurissant autour du fjord Et pourtant ses lèvres lâchaient toujours cette harmonie syllabique en écho à de doux souvenirs sororaux dans la poudreuse. C'était devenu un code pour dire : Viens jouer avec moi Elsa !

Mais la porte était toujours demeurée résolument close aux supplications d'Anna.

—Va-t'en Anna…Laisse-moi…Tu es bruyante.

Elle savait bien que quelque chose s'était brisé entre elles mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi et à quel moment le lien qui les unissait s'était tranché. Elle dépensait son énergie à toquer et supplier devant la porte parce qu'elle voulait comprendre et recoller les morceaux.

Ses pieds tapaient avec force les lattes des parquets ou les dalles de marbre du palais, elle dispersait ses jouets dans les couloirs et les pièces en tentant d'entraîner sa sœur dans ses jeux et l'insouciance de son monde. Mais le claquement sec de la porte nimbé d'une peinture blanche, piquetée d'arabesques parme, était la seule réponse qu'elle recevait.

La porte était toujours demeurée close.

Elle avait besoin d'Elsa. Elle avait besoin de sa grande sœur. Où était Elsa quand elle courrait dans les méandres du château sans la moindre compagnie ? Où était Elsa quand elle faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle ne pouvait plus se réfugier dans son lit, maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus dans la même chambre ? Où était Elsa quand elle voulait simplement parler, rire, jouer ou même se disputer ?

Où était sa sœur ?

Elle toquait à la porte pour avoir sa grande sœur près d'elle…mais la porte était toujours restée résolument close.

—Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige !

Elle voyait bien qu'Elsa souffrait. Elle était certes maladroite et gauche, cassant des objets ou lâchant des paroles dans une spontanéité qu'elle tentait ensuite de rattraper dans un imbroglio d'excuses, mais la souffrance de sa sœur n'échappait pas Anna. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux d'un bleu glacé les angoisses et la solitude qui rongeaient son cœur. Elle remarquait que quelque chose clochait dans ses gestes mesurés, ses postures droites, ses coiffures strictes, ce rôle de princesse parfaite qu'elle se donnait.

Où était la grande sœur souriante, malicieuse et protectrice envers elle ?

Elle avait tenté de comprendre en demandant à ses parents ce qui n'allait pas chez Elsa, mais les explications nébuleuses de la reine Iris ou du roi Ruben n'avaient réussi qu'à faire prendre conscience à Anna d'une seule chose : sa sœur n'était plus la même. Et elle était exclue de ce bouleversement dans la vie d'Elsa.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! _

Elle toquait à la porte parce qu'elle voulait un bonhomme de neige mais surtout pour percer la carapace de glace de sa sœur et tenter de chasser les peines de cette dernière.

C'était bien à cela que servaient les sœurs ? A jouer, partager et s'aider ! Alors pourquoi Elsa fermait sa porte au nez d'Anna ? Pourquoi papa et maman pouvaient en dépasser le seuil alors qu'Anna était exclue de la chambre ?

Pourquoi Elsa ?

Allez, ouvre la porte ! Viens s'il te plait ! Regarde ce soleil, ces fleurs, cette neige…allez viens jouer avec moi Elsa. Dis-moi ce que tu as ? Ne reste pas seule…ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Tout ce que voulait dire un simple toc à la porte et un « je voudrais un bonhomme de neige » joyeux.

Mais la porte était toujours résolument demeurée close.

Alors elle avait caché sa solitude et son incompréhension derrière sa joie et ses jeux. Petite fille ou adolescente courant dans les couloirs bruyamment. Les tresses en bataille et les jupons déchirés par ses incessantes escapades et ses chutes. Elle glissait sur les rampes des escaliers, explorait les recoins des greniers poussiéreux, faisait des cabanes dans le fond des jardins, piquait des friandises dans les cuisines, parlait avec les tableaux ou le vent pour combler son cœur rongé par l'absence de sa sœur.

Elle imitait les horloges comme pour remonter le temps, dansait avec des fantômes dans la salle de bal vide de tous invités depuis des années, riait fort pour étouffer le chagrin qui oppressait son cœur, rêvait du monde pour fuir l'atmosphère étouffante du palais.

Boule d'énergie chaleureuse contrairement à la réserve glacée d'Elsa. Elles étaient si différentes mais il aurait suffi de l'entrebâillement d'une porte pour qu'elles pansent ensemble les blessures de la solitude qui marquaient leur cœur.

Mais la porte était toujours restée résolument close.

Au fil des années les tocs et les tentatives pour renouer les liens brisés étaient devenus de plus en plus fugace. Elle se contentait de glisser, de courir, de marcher, de passer, d'hésiter, de regarder, de souffrir en silence devant cette porte toujours close. Parfois elle serrait les poings, grinçait des dents et mourrait d'envie d'aller défoncer la porte et hurler à sa sœur ainée toute sa colère et son chagrin devant ce mutisme.

Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'elle souffrait aussi ? Croyait-elle que cela ne lui faisait rien d'être ainsi rejetée, exclue et dédaignée par sa grande sœur ? Pensait-elle qu'elle ne comprendrait pas les raisons de cette fuite ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait plus de bonhomme de neige. Elle voulait juste entendre le son de la voix de sa sœur, voir Elsa, échanger un regard. Elle voulait sa sœur.

Mais la porte était toujours restée close à ce souhait muet.

Alors Anna repartait dans un sourire rejoindre sa mère ou son père, jouer dans la grande salle des tableaux pour chasser les démons de la solitude, coller le nez contre la vitre pour rêver de ce jour où elle fuirait la pression étouffante de cette famille dont les rouages fragiles blessaient son cœur et celui de sa sœur.

Puis il y avait eu ce douloureux jour d'été. Ce jour où elle était venue frapper à la porte de sa sœur pour la supplier dans une ultime tentative de sortir de son antre. Ce jour où elles étaient devenues orphelines.

Elle avait toqué à la porte, la voix enrouée et les yeux embués de larmes. Et en ce jour où elle avait eu besoin de la présence de sa sœur, de cet unique repère alors que son monde s'écroulait, de paroles rassurantes ou d'une étreinte pour chasser le chagrin qui oppressait leur cœur…Elle n'avait vu que les oiseaux virevolter dans les arbres à travers les fenêtres du long couloir. Elle n'avait senti que le bois de la porte contre son dos. Elle n'avait entendu que le silence.

Les larmes avaient roulé sur son visage alors que ses lèvres retenaient les sanglots qui se cognaient contre ses dents.

Ce jour-là quelque chose s'était définitivement brisée.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle lui demanda un bonhomme de neige.

Elle aimait toujours Elsa…mais elle était fatiguée d'espérer et d'attendre.

Anna ne toqua plus à la porte.

* * *

.

.

La reine s'appelait au début Gerda, en clin d'oeil au conte d'Andersen, mais comme il se trouve qu'une domestique dans le film s'appelle déjà Gerda et que ça m'a donné des idées de fics, j'ai choisi d'appeler la mère d'Elsa et Anna Iris (aussi en clin d'oeil à la théorie comme quoi la mère de Rapunzel (que certains appellent Primrose sur internet) serait la soeur de cette dernière). La prochaine partie se concentrerait sur le point de vue d'Elsa durant cette période de leur existence.

Je préviens d'avance que les parties de ce recueil seront postées de manière aléatoire, il n'y a donc pas de date précise pour la parution du prochain OS. Toutefois n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si jamais cette partie mérite que je lui donne une suite :D

Merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. Elsa

Voici la seconde partie de ce recueil et cette fois-ci sur le point de vue de notre chère Elsa et de son enfance.

Un grand merci à ma _Radoudou_,_ muslipepito_, _Guest _et_ Guest_ pour leur review. Ainsi que _mirandapowa _pour son ajout en favori et en alert de cette histoire.

_Guest :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur :). J'espère que cette partie sur Elsa te plaira aussi.

_Guest :_ Et voilà la suite se concentrant bien entendu sur le point d'Elsa j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi et merci pour ta review ^^

Pour cet OS je vous conseille de vous écouter Of course _I wanna build a snowman – tumblr by reindeersarebetter _que vous pourrez trouver sur youtube.

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_**Sœurs**_

_Elsa_

* * *

.

Comme elle aurait souhaité remonter le temps. Comme elle aurait souhaité retrouver cette insouciance qui ne cessait d'entourer Anna tel un délicat parfum. Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir retrouver leur complicité et leurs jeux d'antan. Comme elle aurait voulu ouvrir la porte pour faire un bonhomme de neige.

Mais elle avait peur. Si peur.

—Elsa ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant cette petite voix pépier sur le pas de sa porte pour l'inviter à jouer. Non elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait sortir. Courir dans les couloirs, glisser sur les rampes d'escaliers, danser, rire, chanter, jouer dans la poudreuse et même dans la boue. Elle voulait vivre et être libre. Mais elle n'avait pas ce droit.

Enchaînée et prisonnière à ce don qui était désormais un fardeau. De magie synonyme de joie il s'était métamorphosé en une malédiction l'enfermant dans une tour de solitude.

—Elsa ? Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige !

Oh comme elle aurait aimé revoir cette lueur d'admiration et de bonheur dans les iris bleus de sa petite sœur. Voir les joues rondes s'étirer sous l'éclat d'un grand sourire. Entendre le rire de la petite rousse en voyant la neige tomber dans la salle de bal.

_« Bonjour je m'appelle Olaf. Et j'aime les gros câlins. »_

_« Ahahahaha. Je t'aime Olaf ! »_

Elle voulait rire. Elle voulait jouer. Elle voulait vivre. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et ce temps où elles jouaient toutes les deux était révolu. Parce qu'il y avait eu ce jour fatal. Ce jour où elle avait blessé sa sœur. Ce jour où elle avait découvert le danger que représentait son pouvoir. Ce jour où la peur et la culpabilité s'étaient insinuées dans son cœur pour ronger son insouciance et dévorer son enfance.

A huit ans son enfance s'était arrêtée. A huit ans les rouages de son existence s'étaient détraqués.

Il n'y aurait plus de bonhomme de neige. Les souvenirs d'Anna avaient été effacé, l'éclat de blancheur dans sa chevelure rousse était une gifle à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient dessus, son pouvoir ne cessait de devenir plus fort et incontrôlable.

Elle était un monstre.

—Va-t'en Anna !

Son cœur se serrait en entendant la tristesse d'Anna devant son rejet, son mutisme, sa fuite. Sa respiration se coupait en entendant les rires de sa sœur, en voyant les jouets éparpillés et cette petite boule d'énergie qui tentait de reconstruire les morceaux de leur complicité en la suivant jusqu'à ce que le claquement sec de la porte la fasse partir. Ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes en admirant l'insouciance des enfants dans les ruelles passant sous les fenêtres du palais, l'immensité du ciel, les vastes paysages entourant le fjord. Cette liberté qu'elle pouvait seulement contempler sans pouvoir y goûter.

Le givre se dessinant sur les objets qu'elle touchait, apparaissait comme une insolence envers sa peur. La glace sur les murs semblait se moquer de ses vaines tentatives pour contrôler son don. La neige recouvrant les tapis résonnait comme une provocation cruelle se délectant de ses cris effrayés et de ses larmes.

Cache tes pouvoirs. Cache tes pouvoirs. Cache tes pouvoirs. Cache tes pouvoirs.

Contrôle-toi. Contrôle-toi. Contrôle-toi. Contrôle-toi. Contrôle-toi.

Pas d'émotions. Pas d'émotion. Pas d'émotion. Pas d'émotion.

Non. Non. Non.

MAMAN ! PAPA !

Elle se détestait. Oh oui ce qu'elle haïssait cette monstruosité de son existence. Ce maudit don qui l'obligeait à porter des gants, à ne plus étreindre ses parents pour la rassurer sous peine de les transformer en statues de glace, à fuir sa sœur, à être toujours sur la défensive, à vivre dans la peur jour et nuit.

Les ritournelles qu'elle se murmurait les dents serrées n'arrivaient pas toujours à empêcher une arabesque de givre ou un flocon de neige d'apparaître sur un meuble ou un mur.

Les années s'égrenaient lentement et Elsa ne cessait de devenir plus froide et distante. Image d'une princesse parfaite tentant de contrôler ses mouvements à défaut de pouvoir maîtriser son pouvoir.

Elle étouffait. Elle suffoquait.

Et toujours ce toc à la porte qui l'invitait à jouer et à se confier.

—Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige.

Non. Non. Non. Anna. Pas de bonhomme de neige. Pas de jeux. Pas de sorties. Pas de liberté. Pas de rire. Pas d'évasion. Pas de soutien. Elle ne pouvait pas et n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle voulait exaucer les vœux de sa sœur, ouvrir la porte pour confesser les peurs et la culpabilité qui compressaient sa poitrine, jouer et rire avec Anna….mais c'était impossible.

Elle préférait la fuite, la froideur, la séparation plutôt que de blesser sa sœur. Elle savait qu'elle la blessait et la faisait souffrir par son comportement. Mais il était tellement plus facile de se faire haïr, de dresser un rempart entre elles, de vivre dans la solitude, de voir sa sœur renoncer à toquer à la porte…Oh oui c'était un prix douloureux à payer mais tellement plus supportable que d'imaginer la frayeur, la souffrance et le chagrin animant les traits d'Anna si son pouvoir l'attaquait.

Les tocs à la porte devenaient plus fugaces mais quand les doigts d'Anna venait heurter le bois pour faire retentir le code secret, Elsa ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un imperceptible sourire étirer ses lèvres, sentir son cœur se réchauffer. Anna était là.

—Ne la fuis pas ainsi ma chérie. Elle a besoin de toi et toi aussi, chuchotait Iris à sa fille quand elle venait la rassurer sur ses pouvoirs.

Elsa détaillait alors le visage ovale semblable à celui d'Anna, les yeux d'un tendre bleu gris, cette chevelure brune sentant bon la rose et dans laquelle elle aimait nicher son nez pour se sentir rassurée. Si elle n'avait pas eu son pouvoir elle aurait très certainement eu les cheveux de la même couleur que maman. Comme elle aurait aimé être normale. Comme Anna.

—Je ne peux pas maman. Je ne veux pas la blesser.

Anna était là mais elle n'ouvrait pas la porte.

—Anna s'inquiète. Tu devrais aller la voir, lui disait parfois Ruben entre un cours sur ses futures obligations de reine ou une tentative pour l'aider à contrôler cette malédiction.

—Non. C'est trop dangereux, murmurait-elle en fuyant.

Fuir était tellement plus facile et rassurant.

Ils souffraient tous de cette situation mais c'était un équilibre qui suffisait à Elsa pour ne pas totalement basculer dans la folie. Elle fuyait père, mère et sœur…mais ils étaient là. Jusqu'à ce jour où le majordome avait toqué à sa porte, dans un cognement sec et funèbre – tellement différent du toc joyeux et musical d'Anna –, pour lui annoncer la mort de ses parents.

Ce jour où elle s'était retrouvée face au deuil. Ce jour où elle avait eu peur comme jamais. Ce jour où ses émotions étaient devenues entièrement incontrôlables. Ce jour où elle avait même pleurer des larmes de gel alors que le givre s'incrustait dans la serrure, l'emprisonnant totalement.

Plus de papa. Plus de maman. Juste elle et son pouvoir. Juste elle et sa monstruosité. Juste elle et le poids de responsabilités royales qui la terrifiaient.

_Toc…Toc…Toc…_

Et Anna derrière la porte, tentant dans une ultime tentative de la faire sortir, de la consoler, de reconstituer les morceaux de cette relation qui se désagrégeait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Sa voix suppliante, ses larmes, sa demande…tout cela brisait son cœur mais la porte resta sourde aux suppliques d'Anna.

—Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige…

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, ses yeux contemplèrent l'univers de glace qu'était devenue sa chambre, ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots silencieux.

Elsa aussi voulait un bonhomme de neige. De tout son cœur. De toute son âme.

Tout était gelé en elle. Prisonnière dans sa tour de glace, séparée d'Anna par ce mur de neige qu'elle avait érigé entre elles au fil des années. Seule. Elle devait continuer seule. Et laisser sa sœur vivre sa vie. Obtenir cette liberté qu'elle avait toujours désirée.

Il n'y eut plus de toc à la porte.

* * *

.

.

Tuduuum. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me le dire.

A la prochaine pour le deuxième point de vue d'Elsa et merci de m'avoir lu.


	3. A comme Amour

Voilà enfin la troisième partie de cette fanfic qui se centre sur le point de vue adulte d'Anna et donc une bonne partie de l'intrigue du film. Oui autant pour moi je vous avais dit que cette partie se centrerait sur Elsa à tort. La dernière partie sera sur le pov d'Elsa.

Un grand merci à _Lady Tralala_, _DarkAvengers84_, _Mirandapowa_, _Akaotsubo_ et ma chère _Dusty_ pour leur si gentille review. Merci aussi à _Itena_ pour son ajout en favori et en follow de cette fic.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse à la lecture de ce long chapitre/analyse de notre chère Anna. Bonne lecture !

(PS : Le titre est un clin d'œil à l'initial du prénom d'Anna et à son sacrifice pour protéger sa sœur...n'y voyez aucune conation Elsanna, pas de ce pairing dans cette fic mais j'espère que celles qui l'aiment apprécieront malgré tout cette fanfic)

.

* * *

_**Sœurs**_

_A comme Amour_

* * *

.

Elle passait toujours devant sa porte. Imperturbable rituel bien ancré dans son quotidien. Mais elle ne toquait plus à la porte. Elle se contentait de regarder le bois blanc, piqueté d'arabesques parme, en ralentissant un peu sa marche. Mais jamais elle ne s'arrêtait. Jamais elle ne toquait.

A quoi bon ? A quoi bon se fatiguer à recoller les morceaux d'une relation qui indifférait sa sœur ? Pourquoi renouer un lien qu'Elsa s'échinait à briser par la distance et le mutisme ?

Si sa sœur souhaitait rester dans sa chambre et l'atmosphère étouffante du palais c'était son choix, mais Anna refusait de vivre cette existence. Elle voulait sentir le vent sur son visage, vivre des aventures, explorer le monde, avoir les sens en effervescence et la liberté bouillonnant dans ses veines.

Elle étouffait trop sous le poids de la solitude. Elle souffrait trop de voir que la seule famille qui lui restait n'était qu'une inconnue muette, dont elle n'apercevait que la silhouette glaciale et le chignon stricte au détour d'un couloir. Parfois elle se demandait si leur ancienne complicité n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit.

Elle étaient si différentes.

Elle bouillonnait d'énergie, ne tenait jamais en place, était désordonnée, maladroite, distraite. Elsa remplissait toujours ses devoirs, ne courait jamais dans les couloirs, était parfaite, froide, indifférente.

Un mur de glace et d'incompréhension les séparait. Leur caractère, leur physique, leurs habitudes et même jusque dans leurs vêtements.

Il lui arrivait de vouloir savoir pourquoi sa sœur portait des gants à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, mais elle finissait par secouer la tête, en songeant que cela faisait juste parti d'un des énièmes secrets d'Elsa. Sans doute sa sœur était une grande hypocondriaque ne supportant pas le moindre contact entre la saleté et sa peau. Elle pensait alors que ce n'était qu'une nouvelle brique de différence s'ajoutant à ce mur les opposant et devenant chaque jour plus épais.

Tant de différences et d'incompréhensions.

Alors Anna rêvait du monde et d'une nouvelle vie, le nez collé à la fenêtre et vers l'immensité des paysages. Le jour du couronnement d'Elsa lui apparut alors comme une merveilleuse journée pleine de promesses.

Du monde. Des couleurs. De la musique. Des plats. Des danses. Des inconnus. De la joie. De la nouveauté. De la vie.

Et Hans.

Un inconnu sur lequel elle plaça toutes ses chimères et ses rêves. L'amour. Elle avait lu dans les romans de la bibliothèque des histoires de princes et de princesses, d'amants maudits, de couples aventureux prêts à triompher de tous les obstacles que le destin pouvait élever entre eux et leur amour. Elle avait dévorer entre les pages et l'odeur de l'encre cette analyse des élans du cœur, des frissons de la passion, des tourments de l'âme…de tout ce trouble que pouvait provoquer l'amour. En trois ans elle s'était mise à rêver d'amour, à l'imaginer et à l'idéaliser comme la solution à sa solitude.

Puisque sa sœur lui claquait toujours la porte au nez, il semblait logique à Anna que l'amour lui apporte la compagnie dont elle avait toujours été privée.

Il était charmant, attentionné, beau et elle l'aimait.

Ou du moins elle s'en était persuadée au cours de cette soirée où l'ébauche d'une complicité renaissante entre les sœurs avait aussitôt été brisée par Elsa. Enième replis dans sa tour de non-dits et de mystères, laissant Anna seule et se noyant dans l'incompréhension de cette nouvelle fuite. De ce énième silence.

Et Hans avait été là dans un geste bienveillant, un doux sourire et un flot de confidences qui avaient fait faiblir son cœur. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme une noyée à sa bouée. Comme une âme solitaire et rêveuse croyant déceler le grand amour là où il n'y avait qu'une ébauche de badinage et de flirt. Comme une enfant seule découvrant l'amitié.

Les troubles du cœur.

Une promesse de mariage.

Folle de bonheur, elle s'était précipitée vers Elsa, ses doigts entrelacés à ceux de Hans pour obtenir sa bénédiction, alors que son esprit butinait déjà avec frénésie sur les mille et une promesses radieuses que l'avenir lui réserverait aux côtés de Hans.

—Anna je t'en prie calme-toi. Aucun de ses frères ne vivra ici et personne ne se mariera.

—Attends…quoi, balbutia la cadette à son ainée en redescendant brusquement sur terre.

Les yeux d'Anna s'étaient écarquillés sous le cocktail étourdissant de la surprise, l'indignation et la colère. Qui…qui était-elle pour venir l'empêcher d'être heureuse ? Pourquoi venait-elle briser ses rêves ? Se soucier de son avenir alors qu'elle n'avait été que mutisme et une présence invisible durant toutes ses années ! Elle était tout bonnement blessée par l'attitude d'Elsa. Et quand sa sœur lui avait demandé de lui parler en privé, Anna avait alors levé la tête, son petit nez en l'air dans une insolence bravache, tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour du bras de Hans.

—Non ! Peu importe ce que tu as à dire tu peux nous le dire à tous les deux !

—Parfait. On épouse pas un homme que l'on ne connait pas et encore moins un homme que l'on n'a vu que durant une soirée, répliqua d'un ton glacial et royal Elsa.

Les vannes étaient ouvertes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Anna et Elsa se disputèrent. Et celle-ci avait le goût amer des non-dits et l'odeur de rouille des habitudes lointaines et presque oubliées. Elles s'étaient crachés au visage les dents serrés, l'une d'un ton froid et l'autre avec fougue, toute cette souffrance qu'elles avaient accumulée chacune derrière la porte.

Ce mur de glace.

Et encore une fois Elsa avait tenté de fuir, après avoir fait valoir cette autorité tentant de couper les ailes d'Anna et qui irritait de plus en plus cette dernière.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus la laisser s'enfuir ou se dérober. Alors elle l'avait suppliée, grondée, accusée. Anna se moquait bien si c'était devant tout le monde, devant toute cette cour et ces ambassades qui avaient assisté au couronnement de son ainée. Elle voulait une réponse.

Oui ! Pourquoi cette fuite ! Cette distance ! Ce mutisme ! Cette peur qui la poussait à rejeter aussi bien le monde que sa sœur ! Une réponse ! Donne-moi une réponse Elsa !

Et elle avait eu sa réponse, dans une gerbe glacée, une envolée de pics de glace acérés, figés dans un air menaçant en direction des convives et d'elle. Un cercle protecteur matérialisant cette limite qui n'avait cessé de s'épaissir au fil des années entre elles.

La vérité s'était dévoilée sous les yeux d'Anna alors qu'Elsa prenait la fuite en plongeant le royaume dans un hiver éternel. Et maintenant qu'elle savait, il lui importait plus que tout de la retrouver. Car elle avait vu dans ses iris bleu le masque de perfection s'effriter pour dévoiler la frayeur qui rongeait le cœur d'Elsa. Elle voulait la rassurer et chasser cette peur sournoise qui pesait sur ses épaules. Jouer son rôle de sœur. Etre sa sœur.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais mal. Elle avait peut-être pesté, ragé de voir qu'Elsa avait cru que découvrir l'origine de ses pouvoirs lui vaudrait son rejet. La connaissait-elle donc si mal que ça ? Mais jamais Anna n'avait douté de sa sœur. Jamais sa confiance envers elle n'avait vacillé alors qu'elle parcourait les paysages enneigés en compagnie de Kristoff et le bonhomme de neige Olaf. Tendre souvenir maladroit de ce temps où leur complicité était réelle.

Et une énième fois elle s'était retrouvée devant une porte close. Une porte de givre devant laquelle elle était morte de peur et d'incertitude. Elle avait l'impression de replonger dans son passé, de se noyer dans un tourbillon de souvenirs qui l'échouaient toujours devant une porte lui barrant l'accès à l'univers de sa sœur. Elle avait toqué puis elle avait franchi le seuil.

Et si elle avait pu entrer et entamer un dialogue hésitant, la peur était de nouveau apparue dans le cœur d'Elsa, la poussant de nouveau à fuir et se réfugier derrière ses angoisses et sa solitude. Anna avait tenté de la raisonner. Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'elle était là pour elle ? Qu'elle avait assez de force et d'optimisme pour croire en Elsa et chasser les peurs qui tordaient ses entrailles ? Elle avait toujours été là pour elle, la main tendue dans l'attente que son ainée la saisisse. Elle avait confiance en elle, et là où Elsa ne voyait qu'un monstre dans son reflet, Anna y voyait sa sœur bien-aimée.

Mais dans un cri d'adieu et une ultime fuite, Elsa l'avait définitivement repoussée, la blessant avec ses pouvoirs. Un acte accidentel qui évoqua imperceptiblement à Anna un vague souvenir d'enfance trouble, alors qu'elle chutait sur le sol, le cœur gelé par une force invisible qui provoquait des vagues de douleur dans son corps.

Tout était alors devenu flou. La fuite avec Kristoff, sa fureur envers le gardien de glace, son instinct de survie, la teinte ivoire que prenaient ses cheveux, la gentillesse de Kristoff, la rencontre avec les trolls…tout cela était au fond apparu comme une peinture trouble pour Anna qui ne pouvait chasser de son esprit sa dernière confrontation avec sa sœur.

Qu'avait-elle pu faire de mal durant leur enfance ? Elsa avait-elle si peur pour ne pas croire qu'elle serait assez forte pour la soutenir ? Comment pouvait-elle considérer ses pouvoirs comme synonyme de solitude…alors qu'elle était là pour elle ?

Tant de questions sans réponse qui ne cessaient d'amplifier la douleur labourant son corps sous les effets du sortilège d'Elsa. Oui c'est ce qui peinait le plus Anna…le fait que sa sœur l'ait blessé mortellement. Lui en voulait-elle ? Oh non certainement pas. Mais elle se maudissait et maudissait cette malchance stupide qui avait entrainé une suite de catastrophes et certainement de non-retour dans leur relation.

Elle sentait le givre s'étendre à l'intérieur de son corps. Geler un peu plus à chaque seconde ses entrailles, ses muscles, son sang. Sa vie.

Pendant un instant elle pensa que l'amour la sauverait. Amère désillusion qu'elle eut en découvrant le vrai visage de Hans. Fol espoir qu'elle eut en se précipitant sur la baie gelée pour retrouver Kristoff, le seul homme qui n'avait rien du prince ou du héros romantique auquel elle avait toujours rêvé mais qui avait bien plus bouleversé son âme et ses certitudes que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auprès de Hans en une soirée.

Elle l'avait aperçu au loin. Le visage ravagé par l'angoisse et la peur. Tout un tourbillon de sentiments se reflétait dans ses iris alors qu'il courrait vers elle. Unique. Importante. Voilà ce qu'elle était en cet instant.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux aperçoivent l'épée de Hans levée au-dessus du corps abattu d'Elsa.

Non. Pas sa sœur. Pas Elsa. Pas après toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait pu vivre derrière cette porte dont elle avait pu sentir les imperceptibles vibrations en effleurant le bois de ses menottes.

Pas elle. Pas sa seule famille.

Elle sentait le gel recouvrir ses muscles et sa peau. Elle entendait les appels de Kristoff. Elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle pour la sauver.

Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait choisi.

De ne plus songer à fuir pour se perdre dans des rêves et des évasions chimériques.

De ne plus abandonner, tout cela parce qu'une porte se claquait devant son nez.

De ne pas songer à elle, de jeter au diable l'égoïsme et l'instinct de survie.

Alors elle se mit à courir. Avec l'énergie du désespoir. Se jetant entre Elsa et Hans dans un dernier cri.

Avant de se figer.

Avant de n'être plus qu'une statue de glace.

Avant que son cœur s'arrête et que sa dernière pensée soit :

_« Elsa. Juste un bonhomme de neige s'il te plait. »_

Puis silence.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la dernière partie qui se centrera cette fois bien sur Elsa.


End file.
